Cody Martin
Cody Martin (played by Cole Sprouse) is a character on The Suite Life of Zack and Cody and its sequel The Suite Life on Deck. Biography (The Suite Life of Zack & Cody) He is the erudite, mature, and sensitive twin who gets straight "A"s (although he did avoid a "C" in wood shop by changing it to a pass/fail class). He often plays along with his brother's crazy schemes. He shows less interest in girls than his brother, but he too gets almost as much as Zack (including the boys' best friend, Sam Riveter), because girls tend to be more drawn to his sensitivity and intelligence. Zack usually calls him a nerd, though Cody would prefer "educationally gifted." London used him on various occasions to do her school work. He has a girlfriend named Barbara Brownstein, but they are constantly competing on who is smarter. He has shown a passion for baking, cleaning, and cooking, as well as mime and dance. He also has a passion for stamp collecting, being the president of his school's stamp club, and is known for coining the motto of the club, "You can't lick us", to which Zack disgustingly replied, "Well, here's my motto, 'my brother's a geek.'" Cody tends to be more sensitive, caring and better behaved than his brother, but he is not perfect; he has a meaner and greedier side, portrayed in several episodes. Cody is known for doing well in school. He has gone to math camp before, camped out as a wilderness scout, and has won a spelling bee. He can be easily frightened, and is often worse at physical activities than his brother (Zack routinely outperformed him in woodshop, and as a scout, he was excellent at memorizing the information in the handbook, but did far more poorly at actual camping activities than Zack.) He had also won the election for 8th grade class president, as seen in the episode Election and written a letter to city hall for saving a public park (which bored city hall unimaginably). It is reavealed in Foiled Again that the Martin family own a gold fish because Cody said "Take the goldfish out of the coffee pot and put it back in this." He and Zack entered a game show called "Risk it all" but lost because he got greedy and an exhausted Zack didn't do the physical challenge. Like Zack, he inherited some musical talents from his parents. It is seen that he has received singing talents like his mother, as seen in the episode, Lip-Syncing in the Rain and Sleepover Suite, and is shown to have an acting ability, yet in "The Suite Life Goes Hollywood", Cody has stage fright. Cody also plays the French horn. Cody is closer to his mother, unlike Zack. He gets advice (which he actually listens to, unlike Zack) from his mother. Cody is also more sensitive than Zack. Cody has a security blanket called Blankie. He also plays the violin. His favorite United States President is Jimmy Carter because he builds houses for the poor, and he was valedictorian of his eighth grade class. In Season 1, Cody tends to be as much of a troublemaker as Zack. As the show progresses, his character develops into a type who generally only gets in trouble by mistake or (more often) due to Zack's influence (although he is not perfect, and sometimes makes mistakes of his own, without Zack's influence.) Additionally, Cody is often the victim of various sight gags (which range from humorous to sometimes traumatic). Some examples include being pushed in horse feces, getting trampled, and getting frozen (the latter of which he does not remember). In "Big Hair & Baseball" it is revealed that he has astigmatism. Cody is often shown wearing boxer shorts. Biography (The Suite Life on Deck) In the spin off Cody holds on to the same general personality he had in the original series. While at school on board the S.S. Tipton, Cody is the ship's towel boy to get money after Zack maxed out both of their cards. He has a crush on Bailey Pickett, though Zack said to him, "You and Bailey wouldn't have heat if you were in a sauna…that was on fire…in a volcano…on the sun." Notes * Cody enjoys Classical Music * Cody listens well to other people—at least most of the time. * Cody loves to bake, cook, and read. * Cody's reading level is high: in '' Of Clocks and Contracts'' he was reading Moby Dick * In The Suite Life on Deck, Cody is shown to be a lot stronger than he was in the previous series (mainly due to him taking up yoga). In the episode "It's All Greek to Me", Cody is shown lifting an extremely heavy glass case (of which none of the others could lift). In another episode "Shipnotized", Cody rips an entire towel in two pieces. * Cody got better at lying and pretending. Professions * Towel Boy (On S.S. Tipton) * Bag boy (at Paul Revere minimart over the summer holidays) Goals * In the episode, First Day of High School, Cody is worried because his detention might prevent him from attending law and medical schools, and being accepted into the NASA program. Cody wishes to become "The first doctor/lawyer in space." (This was never mentioned again.) * In the episode Rumors, Cody interviews for placement in the Week in Washington program, and he wants to become a member of the Supreme Court. * In the episode It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Hotel, Cody and others search for the treasure of Hot Peppers Delio, and it is revealed here Cody's goal of winning the Nobel Prize in numerous subjects. * In the episode Cody Goes to Camp, Zack reveals Cody's dream of becoming a math professor. * In the episode Pilot Your Own Life, Cody decides to become a motivational speaker after seeing a seminar held at the Tipton. * As revealed in the episode Rock Star in the House, Cody wants to earn money to pay for his mom's retirement home fee and get Zack out of jail when the time inevitably comes. * In the episode, The Fairest of Them All, Cody (as "Tyreesha") reveals to Rebecca that he wants to become a hockey player when he grows up, but then quickly tells her that he would also like to be a princess. He entered the contest to win money for new bikes, as influenced by Zack. Relationships *'Rebecca' (Victoria Justice) - The first girl that ever kissed him in the episode, The Fairest of Them All. She was a participant and winner in a beauty pageant that came to the Tipton. *'Barbara Brownstein' (Sophie Oda) - Cody and Barbara occasionally go on study dates, and once went to mini-golfing. In the episode Orchestra they were dating, and shared a kiss. In the episode Graduation, the two are often talking about how they want one another to be class valedictorian (and Barbara stomping on Cody's feet). It's obvious when he tries to impress her. She's the girl on the show who is there to be Cody's ideal girlfriend. In the episode Benchwamers, he refers to her as "honey" when picking her up and is protective of her. In the Suite life on Deck episode "Flowers and Chocolate" it is revealed that on the night Cody went on the S.S Tipton she and Zack and Cody's best friend Bob started dating. *'Agnes' (Allie Grant) - Agnes is a girl that neither of the twins like, but she likes both of them. They are both frequently annoyed by her. Note: Vanessa (Gage Golightly) in "Midsummer's Nightmare" liked Cody but Cody did not like her. *'Jessica and Janice' (Rebecca and Camilla Rosso) - Cody and Zack went on double dates with these twins several times during the second season. *'Stacie ' (Meaghan Jette Martin) - Cody had a crush on her during the episode, Sleepover Suite. *'Irma' - A girl that Cody went out with before she broke up with him for another boy. She is never seen, but is described as being hideous. *'Bailey Pickett' - (Debby Ryan) A girl that Cody has a secret crush on, in The Suite Life on Deck. Cody almost kisses her in International Dateline, but he has to start the day over again once more. He receives a hug from her in It's All Greek to Me. It is also revealed in this episode that he has a 6-month plan to win Bailey over. In Flowers & Chocolate, he pretends to be Bailey's boyfriend. In this episode, Bailey kisses Cody on the cheek to go along with the plan of pretending to be his girlfriend in order to make Barbara jealous. In seaHarmony, Cody attempts to act like Bailey's perfect match based off her dating results. However, Bailey eventually realizes this and believes him to be making fun of her. Gwen(Selena Gomez):Cody and her dated in "Midsummer's Nightmare" but she ended up liking Zack. References Category:The Suite Life of Zack and Cody‏‎ Category:The Suite Life on Deck Category:Characters Category:Males